Make It To Me
by CasualtyOfLove
Summary: One-shot! Arizona is Callie's new biology teacher. Just a little fluffy/angst thing. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.


**Hey! So this is just a one-shot that has been in my mind for a while. I hope you guys like it. All reviews are welcome. I am still kind of new to all of this so... But I did my best. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun was barely visible when Arizona walked into her classroom early Monday morning. Coming in this early was unusual for her, but she could sleep because her mind was swarming with thoughts so she figured she could come in and grade some papers to keep her distracted. She began to sort through the papers, shaking her head as she did, baffled that of most her AP Biology students couldn't format and write a simple lab report. Her mind started to focus on her work, and she was so grateful to finally have a little break. Her brain had been reeling since Saturday and she really need this. As she flipped to the next report, her eyes caught the name written neatly in the corner of the paper.

_Calliope Torres_.

The name gave her pause and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and glancing at the name again. Despite the fact that that girl was the cause of her racing thoughts and subsequent sleepless night, Arizona couldn't help the small smile the came to her lips. She still remembers the first time she laid her eyes on the beautiful girl. She remember thinking that she was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen.

* * *

_The first day of school is always the most anticipated. The students are all excited to see their friends and tell them how great their summer was, and teachers are eager to match faces to the names on their roster. Arizona Robbins was no different. Fresh out of college and new to Seattle Grace High, Arizona was running on nerves and caffeine as she moved around her classroom, straightening posters and desks, making sure it was perfect for her first set of students. Making her way back to her desk to check over her paper work, for the third time since she had come in, she heard a light knock at the door. Glancing at the clock on the wall she noted that it was only 7 o'clock, she figured it was a parent coming in a little early to meet their kids new teacher. With a light 'come in', she straightened her jacket trying to calm the nerves that ran through her veins. When she looked up, her breath caught in her throat. Before her stood a beautiful, tall and tan goddess with a bright smile gracing her gorgeous face. Sweeping her eyes up and down, the blonde took in the dark hair and the chocolate brown eyes that where staring back at her. Shaking herself out of her revelry, she stuck out her hand._

"_Good morning. I'm Ms. Robbins, the new AP Biology teacher." She said with a bright smile._

"_Hello, Ms. Robbins. I'm Calliope Torres, though most people call me Callie," the girl said as she shook the hand that the blonde held out. "I just wanted to come introduce myself before the bell rang. I'm in your first period and usually on the first day there's no time for formal introductions, you know between all the paper work and roll calling."_

_As she spoke, Callie took in all the features on the woman before her. From the blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, to the magical smile adorning her lips, to those amazingly blue eyes, and gosh those dimples, everything about Ms. Robbins was simply stunning._

"_Well, thank you for popping in. You're actually my first visitor this morning so it's nice to meet my first student. I thought you were a parent at first, kind of made me nervous." Arizona said, with a smile._

"_I can see you're nervous, you haven't let go of my hand since I got here," Callie said with a small giggle._

_The giggle turned to a full out laugh when Arizona realized she still had a grip on the girl's hand. She quickly pulled away and wiped her hands on her skirt. "I'm sorry, it's my first day and this is all so new to me. I mean I've been on the student end, but being on the teacher's side of things is a whole other story."_

_Callie couldn't help but think that her new teacher was so cute; the way she fidgeted with her clothes and twirled that small piece of blonde hair that fell of her ponytail. Arizona Robbins was simply endearing._

"_So this is your first year teaching?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yup, I'm a newbie. But I love kids and I love Biology so I figured this was a good choice." The blonde answered back._

_Callie smiled at that, "Well seeing as most of your students will be seniors, like myself, I wouldn't call them kids to their face. They get a little offended."_

_Arizona grinned and just as she was about to respond, the bell rang, cutting her off._

"_Well, I guess I should get to Homeroom, wouldn't want to make a bad impression on my first day." The girl said, glancing at the clock. _

"_You surely made a good first impression on me, so I'm sure you'll do the same to all your teachers. But you should definitely get going, and I should get ready to meets my new students." As Arizona spoke, she started walking to the door, Callie just ahead of her._

"_I guess I'll see you in a little bit." Callie said walking out the door. Just as she was out the threshold, she turned around and looked back at the blond. Leaning in close to her new teacher, she smirked and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't let them know that you're nervous, they'll eat you alive. Not everyone is as nice as I am." Before she pulled back she caught a whiff of the blonde's perfume. The mix of vanilla and coconut almost made her dizzy. Snapping from her daze, she leaned back and winked at her teacher before turning and walking away._

_Arizona stood at the door completely dazed. As the watched the girl walk away, all she could think was that she had to be careful. Because if she wasn't, Calliope Torres could be the death of her._

* * *

Thinking back on that first day, Arizona realized that Callie had her enraptured from the very beginning. There was just something about the tall brunette that turned Arizona's brain to mush whenever she was around. She did her best to keep herself in check, especially during class. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control the way her heart pounded and her palms got sweaty when she looked up and saw those beautiful brown eyes looking intently at her. Callie was definitely her weakness. And when the girl asked her for extra help after school, she didn't know how to react. She couldn't say no, it was her duty as a teacher to help her students, and though Callie was far from struggling Arizona was still obligated. So, she agreed to stay after school a couple of days out of the week to help.

In the beginning she did her best to keep it strictly professional, only speaking about school work and her lessons. But as time passed, it seemed as though the conversations took on a life of their own. The more Callie talked, the more Arizona wanted to listen, and it appeared that Callie felt the same way. The blonde couldn't help but picture the way Callie's face as she listened to her. Whether it was about angiosperm or her time in college, she always looked interested; with her perfectly arched eyebrows scrunched together and a slight smile adorning her lips. One conversation in particular came to mind as Arizona sat thinking, papers on her desk now forgotten.

* * *

_They were sitting at the lab table together, a slight space between the two. The textbook was spread out in front of them along with some notes as Arizona explained how photosynthesis worked. Callie was doing her best to pay attention, but this part of biology just didn't interest her. It was too boring. So instead, she choose to watch her teacher. Ms. Robbins was absolutely gorgeous. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls around her face, her creamy skin glowing in the light, and those perfectly blue eyes were sparling. She was obviously very interest in what she was talking about. At least one of them was._

"_You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" The question brought Callie back and she blushed guiltily._

"_I'm sorry, I really am. This just isn't interesting! When I signed up for this class, I thought it would be about cells and body systems, not plants!" She finished with a dramatic arm wave in the direction of the textbook._

"_Well biology is the study of life, and plants are life," Arizona said with a laugh. "But I understand. This is not the most... let's just say it's not the best part of the subject."_

"_You can say that again." Callie answered._

_Arizona took this break in their session to learn more about the girl in front of her. "So cells and body systems, huh? Sounds like we have a future doctor on our hands."_

"_Yup! Orthopedic Surgeon to be exact. I love the idea of medicine and putting people back together." As she spoke she had a wide grin on her face. She couldn't wait to become a doctor. _

"_You know, I wanted to become a doctor when I was in high school. A pediatric surgeon actually," Arizona said. _

"_What changed? It's obvious you're brilliant, why didn't you go to med school?" Callie asked, the admission sparking interest in her._

"_Nothing's changed, I still want to be a surgeon. And I still plan on going to medical school. I just needed a break in between," the blonde said with a light smile._

"_So you want to be a surgeon, you are obviously a genius, and you like kids. What else is there to know about you, Ms. Robbins?" The girl asked with a laugh._

"_What else do you what to know? I'm an open book," she wasn't usually this forward with people, but it was something about Callie that made her want to tell her everything._

"_Okay, let's start with family. Tell me about them."_

"_Sure, so of course I have my mom and dad. My mom was a nurse, and still loves to take care of people to this day. My dad was a Marine; he likes people to think he's tough but he is actually a big softie. My brother Tim is a Marine just like my dad, and he's like my best friend," She smiled as she spoke, she really loved her family._

"_They sound really awesome. But I didn't hear you mention a special someone. So no boyfriend or husband I'm guessing?" the brunette asked, not really knowing what to expect._

_What she wasn't expecting was the loud laugh that escaped the blonde's lips._

"_Oh, definitely not. I'm gay," Arizona said with the laugh. It took her a second to realize what she said before she froze in place. _

"_Oh- oh, I-I didn't mean, um what I meant to say-" She stuttered her sentence trying to figure out what to say. She hadn't told anyone at the school that she was gay. It's not that she was ashamed, she just rather that part of her life to stay out of school. Now she was afraid that Callie wasn't going to want to be her student anymore. She did remember when the girl said she came from a super catholic family._

"_Pl-please Callie. Oh my god, you can't tell anyone. Please, please you can't."_

_She was snapped out of her panic attack by the feeling of Callie's hand on her own. The touch calmed her down slightly, and she looked into the student's eyes._

"_It's okay, don't freak out. We can keep this between us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Callie was trying to keep her composure because on the inside her stomach was filled with butterflies. Ms. Robbins being gay meant that she had a chance. Even though it was just a slim, it still meant that there was a possibility of her feelings being returned. _

"_Thank you, thank you. I don't even know why I said it. It just slipped out. Oh gosh I can't believe I said that," Arizona was still shaken up as she put her face in her hands. _

_When she lifted her head back up, she found those beautiful brown eyes staring at her. They were glowing as always and Callie even had a slight smile on her face. She leaned forward, brushing some hair that had fallen in the blonde's face behind her ear. Pulling back, she smiled even wider as she recognized that same vanilla and coconut smell. _

"_No need to freak out, okay. Your secret is safe with me. I promise," the girl smiled._

_Before either of them realized what happened, Arizona had pulled her into a tight embrace. Callie wrapped her arms around her teachers and inhaled her scent. Pulling back, they both smiled at each other. _

"_I think we've had enough for one day, don't you think?" Arizona said. "We should wrap this session up." As she spoke she started to pack up the books and papers. _

_Once everything was put away, they both headed toward the door. They stopped right before it and turned to each other._

"_Thank you, Callie. For keeping this just between us. I don't even know-" Arizona was cut off by a hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't worry about it. I promise, it's just between us. My lips are sealed," Callie squeezed Arizona's arm, and with her famous wink, she was out the door._

* * *

After that conversation, things between them started to change. Arizona remembered how personal they became. Subtle touches here and there, hug when it was time for them to leave each other. They talked about any and everything during their after school sessions. Callie didn't even need the sessions anymore, she aced every test. To be honest, she didn't really need them in the beginning either but Arizona couldn't bring herself to say anything because she just wanted to be around the girl. It was just something about Callie that Arizona can't get enough of. She doesn't even remember when it happened, but the next thing she knew she was head over heels in love with Callie. And as good as it felt, she knew that it was a bad, bad thing. Because Callie was her student! She couldn't be in love with her student! It was wrong on so many levels.

But she couldn't help it. Callie consumed her every thought; just being in her presence made Arizona's body tingle with excitement and happiness. Her heart pounded every time Callie looked in her direction. And when they were in class and Callie was doing her work, she couldn't help but watch her. The way her eyebrows scrunched together as she concentrated, the way her brown eyes roamed carefully over the paper, and how she chewed on her bottom lip; it all mesmerized Arizona to the point where she often had to shake herself out the trance she was in. All of this was why she was currently sitting in her classroom an hour before the bell rang, grading papers. Actually, her session with Callie after school on Friday was why she was here at the butt crack of dawn, but it all went together.

* * *

_They sat at the table together, as they always did, with books open in front. But the books had long been forgotten as Callie listened to Arizona tell a very animated story about an embarrassing moment in her first year of college._

"_It had to be the worst moment in my life!" The blonde said with a laugh. "I completely forgot that I didn't have on a shirt under my jacket! My professor almost kicked me out of class! He thought that I was flashing on purpose. And it didn't help that I had on a cheetah print bra. For the rest of the semester everyone called me 'Cheetah Girl' and threw Marti Gras beads at me."_

_Callie was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She could definitely imagine Arizona doing something like that. _

"_Don't laugh!" Arizona said. "I was so embarrassed I wanted to stay in my dorm for the rest of the semester."_

"_I'm sorry," Callie said with a laugh, "But you have to admit that that was pretty hilarious."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever," The blonde said with a pout._

_Callie couldn't help but think that Arizona was so cute. With that adorable pout on her face and her arms crossed like a little kid. _

"_You're right it's not funny," While speaking, she reached out and tucked some hair behind Arizona's ear. _

_The gesture caused Arizona's breathe to catch in her throat. Every time Callie touched her, she turned into complete putty. _

_Her heart stared to pound inn her chest when Callie's hand moved to the side of her face and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as she took in the feeling. Opening her eyes back, she found chocolate brown eyes staring back into her own. _

"_You are so beautiful," Callie said so low that Arizona almost thought she imagined it._

"_Callie…." Arizona replied in the same low whisper._

"_I know, I know I should not have said that. But I just-I just can't help it. I think you are… smart, and beautiful, and miraculous. And what I feel for you, I've never felt for anyone before," the girl said breathlessly. "And I know you feel it too. You can't tell me you don't."_

"_Callie, we can't." Arizona said, though her heart was telling her something different. Of course she felt it too, but they couldn't. She had to be the adult._

_But her resolve was starting to fade as Callie scooted closer to her, closing the gap that was between them, invading her personal space. She could smell the girl's perfume and shampoo that mixed together perfectly and made her dizzy. _

"_I know you're feeling what I am. I can see it in your eyes. You want it just as bad as I do," The brunette said, slowly leaning forward. "If you didn't, you would have pushed me away. But you can't because you want me just as bad as I want you." _

_With each word Callie moved forward and forward till she was so close to Arizona that she could feel her hot breath on her lips._

"_Tell me to stop and I will," Callie breathed. "Just tell me to stop and we can pretend this never happened."_

_Arizona couldn't take it all. Between her delicious smell, the breath against her lips, and that husky voice, all of her resolve broke. _

_She wrapped her hand around the back of the girl's neck and pulled her in, crashing their lips together. And God did it feel good. _

_Callie's lips were so much softer than she imagined. They fit perfectly with her own as they glided over one another, and it was better than she ever dreamed. Then Callie ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and she thought her had died and gone to heaven. She moaned and Callie took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the blonde's mouth. They savored each other's taste as their tongues rolled together. As they kissed, Callie moved her hands lower to roam the blonde's body. She felt the creamy soft skin of her arms then made her way down her sides to rest on her hips. Arizona moaned again when she felt the girl's hands give her hips a squeeze. _

_When the need to breathe became insistent, they both reluctantly pulled back. They both had so many things running through their minds but all Arizona could think was how inappropriate this was, but at the same time how good it felt. She needed space to think and she couldn't do that with Callie's hands on her. She pulled the girl's hands from her waist and stood up._

_She started pacing back and forth, trying to think and sort out everything that was going through her mind. The whole while Callie was watching her pace, trying to put together what just happened herself. _

"_That cannot happen again," Arizona said once she stopped pacing._

"_You didn't- you didn't enjoy it?" The girl asked in a low insecure voice._

"_Of course I did! That's the problem!" The blonde responded in a raised shaky voice. "I enjoyed it way more than I should have! You're my student, and you're way too young, and all of this is completely inappropriate."_

"_I may be your student and that may pose a…big problem, but I won't be your student for long. And I'm not too young. I'm old enough to know what I want and to know that what I feel for you is real and that you feel it, too." _

"_Calliope….." Arizona couldn't deny what the girl was saying, she didn't know what to say._

"_No! No, do not Calliope me. You know what we have is real, and you can't deny that you want to be with me. We are good together. We have been all year."_

"_Callie we just-we just can't." Arizona said in a desperate voice._

"_Yes, we can. If you really wanted to."_

"_I want to! More than anything. But you're my student. I'm your teacher. It just can't happen. Do you know all the things that could go wrong if this got out? I cannot risk it," It killed her to say it, but she had to be the adult in this situation. It just hurt to see the way Callie was looking at her. _

_Callie look at the blonde with sad eyes, the rejection making tears swell up behind her eyes. But she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Arizona. So, she grabbed her things and headed for the door._

* * *

Now Arizona was sitting in her classroom thinking about that conversation. The same conversation she had been thinking about the whole weekend. She could still feel how soft Callie's lips were on her own, and how good he tasted on her tongue. She wanted more than anything to feel the girl against her again. To hold her in her arms while she ran her hands through that thick black hair and never let go. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She had to be responsible; she couldn't throw caution into the wind and act on her own desires. She just had to find a way to get Callie out of her head, because if she was going to stick to this, she had to find a way to be strong. And constantly thinking about the object of her affections would not help. As she brain stormed for ways to keep herself in check, there was a knock at the door. When she look up, she saw Callie standing there, looking beautiful as usual. She was leaning again the door frame waiting be given permission to come in. When Arizona waved her in, she closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

"Hey," She said with a small smile.

"Hi," Arizona replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So, I was thinking," Arizona continued, "Maybe we should stop your after school lessons."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because," Arizona swallowed, "Because you don't need them. To be honest, you never did. And you know that."

"So, what? Now you're just gonna ignore me and pretend none of this happened?"

"Callie," The blonde began, "It's for the best. I know that you are too young to unders-"

"Stop saying I'm too young!" Callie said i a raised voice. "I'm not too young to know what I feel and who I feel it for. I may be eighteen, but I know who I am. I know that I love you. I know that I always want to be around you and when I'm not, you're all I think about. I lay in bed and think about you. I think about your smile and you're dimples and that damn vanilla shampoo you use. And I know you probably think I'm too young to know what love it but I do because it's what I feel for you. You mean the world to me and I can't be this close to you and not be able to be with you. And I know you feel the same way about me. So please..."

As she spoke, she took slow steps, slowly closing the gap between them until they were a foot away from each other.

Arizona's emotions were all over the place. One on hand, she knew that is was so completely wrong, and it shouldn't happen. But on the other hand, here was the person she loved practically handing themselves to her on a silver platter. She was so torn. But then she look at Callie and she just fell more in love. Everything about the girl was simply amazing. And Arizona wanted her, more than anything she wanted to hold Callie and call her hers. She took a deep breath to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and look at those amazingly brown eyes.

"Stop," the blonde said it a desperate voice, "I need you to stop walking. Because if you don't, if you take another step, I'm going to take you and you're going to be mine. And I'm never letting you go."

Callie looked into those impossibly blue eyes, and closed the remaining space between them.

Arizona pulled her in by her waist and crashed their lips together. God, they felt so good. They both smiled into the kiss as Arizona pulled Callie in closer. They Arizona pulled back and smiled at the girl.

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

"I do."


End file.
